A Dragon Dream
by XSDStitch
Summary: Kuran and his family are visiting their Friend Will's home, a place full of dragons.


Kuran was making his way back to his home and family finding himself in the company of his friend Will along the way as the two were in the middle of a conversation as they went on there way

"-That reminds me, how are the kids doing?"

"Aside from Faith having the flu as I left, they are doing wonderfully." explains Kuran "Serena got a real grip on her magic now while Ancelot is starting to learn wrestling." 

"Good to hear." Will smiled before continuing. In any case, Summer break is coming up soon, got any family plans?"

"Not really… Faith and I want to spend some time in a world where we turn into owls to see how it is… but given our children tendencies, we need something else." 

"Why Owls?"

"Just like that" he laughs.

"Fair enough I suppose…" Will laughed.

"Hey, I got an idea what do you think of you all spend a few days at my place?" 

"Only if you put away every DROP of your energy drink during that visit. Faith nearly killed me already for telling her I had sex with a dragon." explains Kuran "Having a repeat is not welcome… OR having my kids doing anything regarding that."

"I'll have a talk with Tia when I get back," Will responded as they came up to Kuran's home 

The darkness user nods "Good. Nice that we understand us." Before the two went inside meeting faith. WHo was busy making Ancelot making his homework… as he was misusing the couch as weights. 

"I know my boy is strong but didn't think THAT strong" muttered Kuran before smiling "I am back!"

"Dad!" called Ancelot, dropped the couch and runs up, jumping at his father like a projectile.

"Still as full of energy." Will mused.

"Yes…" groaned Kuran in pain.

"Hey Ancy I know you're excited to see your dad again but ease up on the poor guy he's having a hard time breathing." Will chuckled. 

"Uncle Will!" called the boy and jumps against him.

"Nice to see you too kiddo." Will mused patting Ancelot's head as the boy clung to him And he clung very hard… Kuran could swear he hears something cracking. "Will… your ribs."

Feeling around Will pointed out. "Huh...only three this time...progress."

"How come, you still don't feel that?"

"Insane pain tolerance remember?"

"Point" he nods while Ancelot keeps his iron grip.

"...Please let go." Will said.

"Why?"

"Even though I can't feel it I'd STILL prefer to not any more broken ribs."

"Ok…" he sighs and let go.

"Keep working on the restraint there buddy can't afford to accidentally kill everyone you love," Will said. 

"How should I be able to kill anybody?" he wondered out loud.

"That's the problem with a family to tough to be killed by the own hyperactive kid" whispered Faith with a giggle. "Teaching restrain is hard."

"You have my sympathies." Will laughed.

"Anyway, there's Serena?" 

An explosion rocked the house "In her room testing a new spell…" sighs Kuran. 

"Again: you have my sympathies…"

"Thanks, Will," said Kuran. 

"Anyway going back to what Kuran and I were talking about earlier: What do you think on the idea of spending a few days at my place as a family vacation?" Will asked Faith and Ancelot.

"That would be lovely!" said Faith

"Yay!" came from ANcelot who jumps at Will once more who simply sidestepped out of the way. 

"I mean I think it's time for our families to meet each other don't you?"

"Agreed on that one," said Kuran. 

"So what do you say How about I come to get you all in about a week from now You know to give you all time to think on what to pack and all?"

"That all should work." nods Faith.

"Before that, I want to see what Serena things, don't want to feel like I'm dragging her anywhere, y'know?" 

"Then let's get up… and see if she is still in her room or created a completely new reality." Kuran said before he and Will made their way to Serena's room. 

And as they went through the door… they found themselves in a forest. "WEll… I take a new reality." 

"That girl...I'm starting to become afraid that she's becoming too powerful for her own good…"

"Didn't we readjust her seal last year?" was the parents' sight and moves around before finding a street lamp "WEll… good news: Not a new reality. Bad news… a door to a different world."

Looking around Will shouted out.

"Serena! You around here somewhere!"

Thought there was no answer to that request… which worried Kuran until he heard snoring and he turns to the source. He found Serena sleeping on a sleeping bag she somehow had.

"Dawww."

"Now… that one of the scenarios I didn't think that would happen," admits Kuran while scratching his head and blinks. 

"I swear they really are your kids." Will joke.

Witha question in his face he wondered "What gives you that idea?"

"It's just a joke."

He shrugs and picks his girl up "SO… any idea how… to undo that gateway?"

"There's a chance Serena might know." 

"So waiting until she finished her sleep." sighs the darkness user.

"Unless one of us wakes her."

"Bad idea… a very bad idea will if you don't want to get a startled ice spell in the face." 

"I'm not surprised." 

"Why should you?" chuckles Kuran "She is your godchild after all." 

"True….anyway why don't you tell Faith what's going on here. Pretty sure she'd would like to know that there's a forest in her house." 

"A door to a forest."

"You know what I mean."

"And what will you do?" 

"Probably keep an eye on Serena just in case something may or may not attack."

"Good." he nods to him and went back to the house… while thinking how to explain things, as Will kept an eye on Serena.

Sometime later Kuran came back with Faith and she asks "How the heck did she manage to pull that off?" 

"Your guess is as good as mine," Will confessed. 

"Let's get Yen Sid…" she replied shaking her head "And pack for the trip… and I hope that we don't have the trouble that she causes disaster in the holidays." 

"Well with that said I think I'll be heading out also..see you all in a week or so."

"Make it one and a half.

"Sure thing"

One and a half week later. 

Kuran Faith and the kids were in front of the house with the packages.

Soon enough a dimensional corridor opened up as will poked his head out.

"Sup."

"Hey will! Glad that nothing got wrong with you picking us up," said Kuran 

"Yeah, no kidding….So how it goes with Yen Sid?" 

"He fixed the damage… and we had to turn up the seal." explains the darkness user and scratches his head "And we have to modify the grow… she is growing faster than the seal could adapt to." 

"I see…...Well anyway, that's enough serious thinking, for now, you all ready to go?" 

"We are" nods Faith.

"Well then, shall we?" Will said standing to the side gesturing to the Dimensional corridor in a gentlemanly manner

And they get their bags and marched through in before finding themselves in the middle of a lush forest. 

"And just like that you're in a completely different universe, don't worry about that weird tingling feeling, that will go away in a few seconds," Will said stepping through himself 

"What tingling?" asks Ancelot and tilts his head and scratches his head.

"I'm joking!" Will laughed before continuing.

"Your REAL concern is growing extra limbs or having your head shrink"

And they all, except for Kuran are checking their entire bodies for changes on them.

Laughing Will spoke up.

"Relax that was also a joke!"

"Not funny!"

"Haha...Well anyway, what do you think? The people of this world named this particular forest 'Paradise Forest'." 

"It looks like a paradise" admits Faith while Merida sniffed curiously the air, spreading her wings.

"Glad it's leaving a good first impression. A neat thing about this world is that you can find all kinds of mythical creatures here, it's like an entire fantasy section of a library made into reality."

"That is quite something," said Serena while looking around in curiosity. 

"Figured you all would like a nice look around while on the way." Will smiled before beginning to walk away. "This way."

And they followed him while Kuran asks "So… you got rid of the drinks?"

"If anything happens in regards to anything energy drink-related it's YOUR author's fault, not mine." 

"Why mine?" he groans loudly and shakes his head.

"Good that means we're not going to have any problems." 

"Why am I so sure we get more than our share of trouble?" wondered Faith with a headache.

After some time the group came to a cave entrance.

"Well, here we are." 

"That leads to your home?" 

"Yup, the obligatory super secret cave entrance," Will said before heading in. 

"Why do you need to have it secret?" wondered Ancelot with scratching his head. 

"You'd be surprised how many hunters and poachers try to come by. of course even if they DID know where the entrance is that doesn't mean they'll get through." 

"I doubt they had a chance on the people here" grins ANcelot

"Oh, it's not just that," Will said as they came into a dead end in the cave filled with crystals. 

"But also because of this."

"pretty…" said Serena and moves to touch one of the crystals.

"They sure are." Will smiled as some of the crystals began to light up. the light died down the group noticed that one of the walls in the cave seemed to open up into another path. 

"Not far now."

"How far do we still need to go?" he wondered.

Just then they came out of another entrance/exit from the cave stepping out into an open grassy plain just on the outskirts of some kind of town with a large castle in the distance.

"Well, a bit more to my place but this is the general area." 

"You live in a castle why again?"

"Empty unused rooms." Will shrugged.

"That's all?"

"Well I mean that's how it started anyway. it sort of became a permanent home when I saved the Aura dragons from destruction and ended up getting married. I was pretty much giving most of the upper levels of the castle, which is where a lot of the castles sweet suites are, which is where you all will be staying."

"As long you don'T tell me you're the king now." laughs Faith.

"No promises." Will laughed.

"I don't think you're cut for royalty." jokes Kuran "Try right hand or so."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Will smiled. 

"WOuld you be my right hand if I were a king?" jokes Kuran

"Dare you need to ask?"

"Why?" he smirks

"Oh, no reason," Will said before they all continued on there way eventually making it to the castle and headed up to the upper levels where Will eventually showed them to there suite 

"And where here finally. sorry for making you all walk away here." 

"DOn't worry. So… anything we need to know about our rooms except you give us a suite."

"Just that it's roomy and you get a nice view from the window." Will simply said before showing them inside.

"Alright," they nodded and move in to unpack everything. 

As they finished unpacking they soon notice an ebony black Aura Dragoness. 

"Hey there Willie was wondering when you'd be back~," She said before noticing the others. 

"Oh right that was today, wasn't it? 

"Yes, honey it was today. everyone this is my wife Chiste." Will said introducing the Dragoness.

"Hello," said Serena, bowing politely, while Faith did the same. 

"Are you strong?" asks Ancelot.

"Long time no see Christie" smiles Kuran. 

"Tell me about it got to say it's so nice to meet everyone." Christe smiled.

"You didn't answer me" complained the little Ancelot "Are you strong?" 

"Ancelot!" scolded Kuran "Where are your manners?" 

"My my aren't you the wild one.." the dragoness chuckled 

"That's Ancelot. Little fella loves to fight." Will introduced before whispering.

"Don't let the size fool you he can already throw a whole couch by himself."

"Yikes.. sounds like he could probably give our little Eris a run for her money. Anything I should know about their daughter?"

"That's Serena her thing is high-class spells at an early age. you can see it in her aura..it's surprisingly blinding." 

"Oh whoa..your...your not kidding."

The two kids looked odd at the dragon's reaction. 

"And you must be Faith." Christe smiled at the misses

"That's right. And you are one of… Will's… two mates" she sweatdrops.

"Confusing to understand, I know…" 

"It's more than I am a deep believer of single pair marriages." admits the woman. 

"I hope the idea doesn't make you uncomfortable."

"I just have to get used to that," he admits. 

"That reminds me, where's Tia?" Will asked

"In her alchemy lab busy with her research," Christe responded. 

"Figures."

"I hope that doesn't include her specialities." sigh Kuran with a shaking head

"Daddy, can I try Alchemy?" wondered Serena while looking at her father.

"I think it's something worth trying," Will added. 

"Are you sure?" asks Kuran in worry.

"Just a thought really."

"You know the restriction?" asks Kuran to WIll, deciding to let his daughter have a shot…

"I think I have a good idea."

"Good!" he nods and looks at Serena "Let uncle Will show you the way." and they nod. 

"Might as well use this opportunity to introduce you all to Tia as well," Will added. 

"Want to warn her first?"

"Good idea." Will nodded before leaving and the rest waited for his return. 

When he did come back Will led the Yumas to one of the lower levels of the castle into a room filled with shelves of all kinds of potions and concoctions. 

"I know it's tempting to want to check out all the pretty shiny bottles but for the love all form of deities across the multiverse, DON'T. TOUCH. ANYTHING! seriously there are some potions that can possibly melt your face off and I have a hard time remembering which one which….seriously don't...unless antie Tia says it's ok." Will told Ancelot

"ok," he smiles "I just throw you at the bottles!" causing Kuran and faith to facepalm. 

Serena looks at her brother "Ancelot… for that here are the heartless to test out what unknown things to do others."

"What the hell have you been teaching them?" Will whispered.

"Intention: To be responsible children. Result: Screwed views of the world" admits Kuran. and shrugs "And nobody has a real clue what we did wrong."

"Clearly…"

"Any ideas of your side?"

"I'll let you know when I think of one."

"Thanks." and they reach the lab where they met a pearl with Dragoness that appeared to be looking over some papers. 

"Uh, Tia?"

"Huh? AH! Uh..S-Sorry I was just double checking some notes. Um anyway is good to see you all." The Dragoness said. 

"IS that your lab?" asks Serena.

"Um, Yes it is."

And she runs up to look up what kind of mixtures and ingredients exist

"Wow, she's more enthusiastic than I thought," Will said. 

She instantly grabbed some bottles and starts mixing. That caused Kuran and Faith to try and stop her as they don't want to know what she is mixing… not to mention she would have no idea what she is doing, this resulted in one of the bottles beginning to bubble before exploding in a large cloud of smoke.

After managing to clear the room Tia looked at Serena.

"I get that you're excited but you need to know that alchemy is more than just randomly mixing potions like that."

"Are you sure?" asks Serena… from six different directions. Upon looking around they found five clones of her.

"The hell?"

"Ugh, give me a minute." Tia mounted before looking through one of the shelves grabbing a bottle before shaking it and touching it Serena's feet causing another smokey explosion only this time when it disappeared the clones were gone. 

"Are you sure we survive that holiday?" asks Kuran, looking at WIll in shock.

Faith took a seat and blinks a lot. "That… was… mind-blowing. Even for our standards." 

"Oi it's never that simple is it?" Will sighed before continuing. 

"Well, Serena do you mind Auntie Tia teaching you a few things?" 

"I don't mind" she smiles.

"Well, Tia you always said you wanted an apprentice." 

"I know this is going to be exciting." Tia smiled before turning to Serena.

"Alright, the first lesson to know is the different properties of plants and herbs to mix. Let's start by going to a garden I have here in the lab." She said as her A Serena walked off.

"That girl of yours really likes to learn doesn't she?" Will said

"She likes learning that that allows her doing stuff." corrected Faith with a weak laugh "Like a Spell that has Donald turned into a Turkey… and accidentally teleported him to a farm at Thanksgiving time." 

"Doubt he'd been safe even if he WASN'T a Turkey..some people eat Duck all the same on Thanksgiving." 

"As we found him he was without any feathers." she finished. 

"Why am I not surprised…"

"His adept for revenge on her ended up with him being a chess piece.

"A chess piece?"

"Yes… a chess piece."

"Well, that's a first," Will confessed. 

"Took Yen Sid a week to turn him back."

"Well on the bright with Tia being her teacher she can come up with any solution she might cause with her potion. She the best at what she does."

"Why do I have the feeling, half the problems they have to solve come from them?" asks Faith in slight worry.

"...Ouch."

"Did you warn her about… Serena's condition?"

"Yes, I did," Will assured. 

"Good…" sighs Kuran and wondered "How are Florra and her kid?" 

"They've been doing well."

"How about we visit them?" wondered Faith "I like to see a friend of Kuran..." then glances an evil eye on her husband "And how worth it was with her…"

"Faith I know your relationship is none of my business but holding these kinds of mistakes BEFORE you two got married is….Just plain stupid." Will suddenly said 

"It's her jealous side." he sighs "I am Sure, if I had a harem, she would break my neck." 

"Nah. Just chase you to the nearest tree with a frying pan." chuckles the woman.

"All I'm saying is that She shouldn't have these problems when you clearly haven't done anything since you two got together." 

"Aside that night where we watched that Asari Dancer… despite having no Alcohol, we woke up with her in bed the next day," stated Kuran 

Faith shrugs "I wasn't sure how to react as I woke up." 

"What was her excuse?"

EEhhh… not a sure!"

"Weird...Anyway, let's get going." 

"Alright." they nodded and began to leave to that visit on Kuran's old friend, whom they ironically bumped into walking around the town 

"Hey, Florra!" called Kuran "Such a surprise to run into you that soon." 

"Huh? Oh hi, Kuran, it's good to see you again." The bright pink Dragoness smiled.

"Yeah. I also brought a few others with me… namely my wife Faith and my kids. Thought one of them is with Tia." explains Kuran while holding an arm out at Faith and Ancelot.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Florra." The dragoness introduced.

"I am Faith, and this is our son Ancelot" smiles the woman.

Ancelot waved his arm with a grin.

Will suddenly leaned into Florra.

"And before you ask, Yes she does know." He whispered to her causing the Dragoness to grin sheepishly at Faith.

"ENjoyed it?" asks Faith simply, while leaning closer.

"Faith please…."

"No… I really curious how a dragon views it," she admits, no hint of being mad or so. 

"Well… to be honest, yes I did." Florra confessed.

"Treasure it" she chuckles and looks around. "I thought you had a child."

"I do, he's out and about playing with the other children around."

"Can I join?" smiles Ancelot, with Kuran and Faith looked at each other with some worry.

"I'm sure you could but I'm not one hundred per cent sure the others would share your idea on playing," Will said. 

"What's wrong with it?" he asked in wonder, rubbing his head.

"Well, what's your idea for playing?" 

"Wrestling!" he shouts, pumping a fist into the air.

"Thought so. You know Ancy this may sound hard to believe, but not everyone likes getting into random fights like you." 

"Why?"

"Not everyone likes the idea of getting hurt."

"But without that risk is no fun." countered Ancelot "You like that after all." 

"Sometimes, "Will confessed. 

"Let's say, we need to teach our son proper playing a bit."

"Proper playing?"

"There are a lot of games that DON'T involve wrestling Ancy."

"Really?" asks the boy and Kuran shrugs helplessly, properly that they had some… trouble show him that. 

"Yes really."

"Can you show me?"

"Of course, come on," Will said as he and Ancelot walked off. 

Kuran and Faith looked at each other and after a short talk with FLorra they head off for a cafe to laugh about old times. 

Meanwhile, Will was with Ancelot explaining the concept of hiding and seek 

"Remember: tagging is NOT punching the person or kicking or body slamming or headbutting you don't slap the person hard either you put your hand on them and say "You're it" got it?" 

"And what about jumping on them?" he asks with a tilted head "Like that guy that Dad kills in Smash Bros regularly."

"That's a no go also."

"Ok!" he smiles to him with a grin that told Will that there is something he forgot to forbid as well. 

"Alright now close your eyes and count to fifty."

Covering his eyes with his hands, the young Yuma began to count loud and clear, eyes shut to prevent any accidental view after reaching fifty he opened up his eyes to find will gone.

He looked around for a moment but as he couldn't see him, he began to sniff in the air to find his scent which led him to some kind of park and into a small group of trees.

The young Yuma keeps searching with the scent but with the strong smell from the trees and flowers he had a harder time to follow him. 

"Looking for something?" Asked someone.

Turning around Ancelot find a girl with black hair appearing a bit older than him.

Tilting his head, Ancelot nodded "Yes… for Uncle Will. We're playing hide and seek."

"Uncle?"

"Not really one but is a close friend to family so I see him as an uncle." he nods. 

"Oh...wait what's your name?" The girl asked.

"Ancelot Yuma."

"Yuma….Wait do you know Uncle Kuran?" The girl asked.

"That's my daddy!" he smiles proudly.

"No way Will is MY daddy." The girl smiled back

"Great!" he smiles "What's your name?"

"It's Eris." She smiled.

"Want to play with me after finding Uncle Will?"

"Oh, he's up there," Eris said pointing to a tree. 

As if on cue Will fell out of said tree.

"Darn it, girl!" 

"Sorry~"

Ancelot just laughed at this display.

"Well on the plus side I'm glad you two meet, I was planning on introducing you but I didn't know where you were." 

"Are you strong?"

"Yeah are you?"

"Oh boy here we go…" Will sweatdropped

"You can bet on it!" smirks Ancelot and falls into his boxing stance.

"Don't even think about it both of you!" Will stated.

"why?" he asks.

"The last thing the rest of us need is you two trashing the whole place."

"WOuld it be that bad?" wondered Ancelot

"Yes!"

Grinning he smirks "Then how about we try to tackle HIM?" and points at WIll. 

"Now THAT sounds like fun." Eris grinned.

"You can only try," Will said before transforming and flying away 

"Hey!" protested Ancelot "Not fair! I don't have wings!"

"I do." Eris smiled before transforming into a black dragon.

Ancelot looked at awe for a few seconds "COOL!" before starting to climb on her before the dragon hybrid took off after her dad while he took a good hold on her.

Seeing this Will sighed.

"Well since that's how it's going to be." Will soon took a turn flying off somewhere as his daughter and step-nephew followed. 

"Where is he flying?" Ancelot asked his new friend while holding on her.

"Looks like we're heading towards the ruins that me a Dad like to go to."

"For what reason? To fight there?"

"Well it's big, spacious and it's not like there much to destroy."

"Point" he shrugs to that.

Soon enough the two dragons indeed landed by some old ruins as will sighed.

"And just when you two weren't a pain by yourselves here you are teaming up on your old man."

"You are not that old! You have Dad's age!" called Ancelot while falling to his fighting stance with a smirk.

"I'm like two years older than your dad...but who cares about that kind of stuff right?"

"Nope!" and he and Eris jump towards the older man in full force. 

At that moment, Serena where holding a bottle of a blue liquid and looks at the dragoness asking "What is that?" 

"If I remember right I use that to help grow my plants."

"Can it be used to grow Zatanna?"

"Well, it only works on plants so no...but I'm sure we can cook something up that could work." Tia smiled. 

"Sure!" smiles the girl and wondered "Should we go to the garden?"

"Actually I did notice I'm low on a few things were probably going to find our ingredients in the forest."

"Alright!" she smiles and put the potion down before they headed out into the forest. In the forest, she looks at the dragoness "And how do I know what we need?" 

"We're going to need some Fairy Beds, there pretty big golden flowers that the fairies of this forest like to gather by most of the time."

"How big?" she asked in wonder and looks around.

"The flower part is roughly the size of a human's hand.

To which she points to said plant. "There it is." before noticing a group of fairies nearby as well "They look beautiful." 

"Yes...they say that seeing a group of fairies like this will give you a year's worth of good luck." 

"Really?" she smiles and her eyes glowed in excitement. 

"From what I was told anyway truth be told this is the first time I've seen a group like this myself."

"Really? How are they to others?" she asked

"They usually prefer to hide as a mean of staying safe if you DO see one it will more than likely be from a distance," Tia explained.

"And now… we are quite close here."

"We are….I'm betting Erin is nearby."

She looks in confusion.

"Oh that's right you haven't met him yet. He's my son." Tia smiled.

"Your son? Is he smart?"

"Smart enough to know how to handle Fairies he loves watching them."

"Then where is he?" she wondered and looks around in curiosity before noticing a Fairy fly up to a boy with platinum white hair sitting on a branch of a nearby tree

"Oh, there he is." Tia smiled before the boy noticed them.

"Oh hi, mom." 

"Are you Erin?" asks Serena.

"That's right, who are you?"

"I am Serena!" she smiles and holds out her hand.

Erin jumped down and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

She smiles at him "Are you a mage?" 

"I don't know about that but I DO have some magical talents." He said creating a ball of light in his hand.

She showed a light ball as well. Much brighter than his one.

"Wow cool," Erin said in amazement causing her to grin brightly. 

"I knew you two would get along." Tia smiled.

"Like to throw fireballs at big dummies?" 

"Does my Sister count?" 

"Is she evil?" wondered Serena scratching her head.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was secret, she always likes to scare the fairies when I'm watching." The boy sighed. 

"Then let's fireball her." she smiles. 

"Yeah!" Erin smiled before the two kids ran off. 

Tia only sighed. "Starting to think they get along TO well…"

And her fear was confirmed as she heard an explosion and the pained howl of one of the monsters living in this forest.

Back at the ruins, Will sent the two kids crashing at each other. 

"Ha, and here I was getting worried, you two holding back on me or something?"

Ancelot grunts as he got up "Nope! I am just warming up!" he smirks to Will

"Nice to know your back hasn't given up on you yet "Old Man"," Eris smirked. 

"That just means you younguns are getting sloppy." Will countered. 

To that Ancelot shouts and rushes towards Will, drawing his fist back while the gem on his chest starts to give a weak glow as he punched his opponent 

Will blocked the punch but was still sent flying into a pillar. 

"AH, MY BACK!" 

"Gotcha!" grins Ancelot and rushes forward to pummel Will some more, laughing

Will managed to grab Ancelot and slammed him into the ground before jumping out of the way of a flying pillar.

The young Yuma shakes his head and looks around, wondering where that pillar came from before noticing Eris holding another pillar over her head.

"Wow!" he called wide-eyed "That I cannot pull off yet." 

"Key word being "yet"." Will mused to himself before the pillar was sent flying at him.

Will raised his leg kicking the pillar sending it flying right back at Eris who flew out of the way.

Ancelot jumps back on his legs, shouting while running at Will to punch him only to miss resulting in getting punched in the stomach

A bad cough came out of the boy and he drops on his stomach.

"Need a break?"

He looks up and starts growling… but… that growl doesn't sound like a typical little boy one. Will also notices that the eyes of him are slits. 

Staring at this Will felt something.

'Ah, I see….Interesting.' He thought to himself 

And the small boy pushes against Will hard, throwing him away.

"Whoa is he alright," Eris asked Her dad when he landed on his feet next to her. 

And a roar escapes the boy before jumping at Will again who flew up.

"Eris sweetie, be a dear and get Uncle Kuran, He's at Florra's and I'm pretty sure he needs to see this." He told his daughter.

"Uh, o-ok." She said before flying off herself. 

Ancelot roared again and jumps after Will but couldn't reach him before crashing down.

Eventually, Eris made it to her destination entering Florra's house.

"Uncle Kuran are you here?"

"We're here!" called Kuran from the living room, where he is playing with Florra's son a small light blue Aura dragon named Jen.

"I know we haven't seen each other for a while, But dad sent me to find you. It's about Ancelot." Eris explained

"What is wrong with him?" asks the darkness user in worry.

"I don't know the three of us were playing by the ruins and his aura started to change somehow."She explained.

"Change?" asks Faith in wonder as she came in "What do you mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest he started acting more aggressive all of a sudden."

"That… doesn't sound like him." confirms Kuran and Faith put down what she was holding "Where are they?"

"They should still be at the ruins," Eris said before they all followed her there 

And as they got there, Ancelot was crashing down from his latest adepts to get Will down from the flying.

Landing next to the others Will tuned to them.

"I know what your thinking and despite assumptions, NO I had NOTHING to do with what's going on," he said 

"And then what should I think of that?" asks Kuran as he suddenly turned as his sons Darkness shot sky high in terms of potency and his body starts to be covered in crystals.

"Why your Author thought it was a good idea to give you two ticking time bombs for kids I'll never know." Will deadpanned.

"Will… if I ever know, I will tell you." deadpans Kuran "Now what is happening here?"

"I think we're finally getting an Idea on what the Crystal on Ancy's chest is," Will stated. 

"And what is it in your mind?" asks Faith while rushing over to her son to try and stop that crystallization of his. Kuran was at her side and helped but they couldn't do much, as it wasn't also helping that Ancelot was trashing around.

"Considering your heritage I have reason to believe that it's some type of Dragonstone"

"Dragonstone?" asks Kuran "You mean he is like Nowi?" he looks at the structure that is still growing.

"Something like that yes. It's safe to assume that that crystallization is acting like a type of cocoon for Ancy's first transformation. The REAL problem is definitely going to be AFTER he transforms If his earlier aggressive behaviour is any indication there's a good chance we're going to have our hands full." 

"I… knew we would soon or later have trouble with him due to his strength. I didn't… really think it that way." said Faith, in disbelieve. 

"Christe, go make sure the others in town are safe."

"Sure."

"Eris go find Mommy Tia tell her what's going on and tell her to bring the strongest sleeping potion she got in case things get too out of hand." 

"Got it!"

And Kuran got his shield up, not wanting to harm his son.

"Faith I know it sounds like a bad idea, but you need to let that crystallization happen," Will added 

"And why should I let that?" asks Faith, turning to Will

"Remember what I said about these crystals being a type of cocoon? If not now it will only more than likely happen later."

She grits her teeth and compensates what he just said to her. 

"I know how things are looking but I need you to trust me. I care for him just as much as you or Kuran, do you REALLY think I would let this happen if Ancelot was in serious danger?" Will asked her

She grits her teeth and steps back "If he is harmed you will pay for it!"

"You have my author's permission to permanently kill me."

"Good!" she told and watches helplessly as that structure grew into the height of a tree and width of a big boulder. 

Meanwhile, Eris was walking around the forest outside.

"Ok, so she's not in her labour her garden so she has to be out here looking for ingredients somewhere." 

Thought Serena was running by, looking at Eris and asks "Are you Eris?" 

"Umm y-yes...who are you?"

"Serena!" she smirks and turns to the forest, calling loudly "I found the bad guy!"

"Stop scaring the fairies!" They heard Erin shout back as a few small fireballs flew at Eris who managed to jump out of the way.

And then Serena starts to throw her own fireballs at Eris. 

As Eris dodged the onslaught she noticed about Serena.

"This aura...do you by any chance know Ancelot?"

"He's my brother," she said and narrows the eyes "Have you done something to him?" and the fireball in her hand had suddenly a much higher energy level than before.

"I didn't do anything! He's turning into crystal all by himself!"

Her fireball disappears "Wait, what?" 

Erin jumped down from some nearby trees.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, he started acting weird before turning into a mass of Crystals. Dad thinks he might be turning into something and want some of mom's sleeping potions in case he starts to go on a rampage when he does." Eris explained. 

"Then we have to hurry!" shouts Serena clenching her fist "He's my brother."

"What's this about your brother?" Tia asked as she met up with the kids.

"He gets increased in crystal!" she shouts

"Dad needs our help I'll explain on the way," Eris added. 

"O-ok!" Tia responded as the group ran back to town. Serena was nervous regarding her brother.

Later back in town by the now giant crystal formation, Will noticed the kids. 

"Did you find her?"

"She's in her lab getting some the stuff," Eris explained 

Serena rushes to the crystal and hits it with her first "Ancelot! Ancelot!" 

"I know how it seems Serena but I'm positive Ancelot is alright," Will told her 

"How do you know?" she shouts at him.

"The aura he was giving off didn't feel like it was trying to hurt him."

She grit her teeth and sighs

"You mom did the same thing." Will smiled. 

"I want to blast something…" she said.

"I don't blame you…"

Then they all turned as cracks appears over the crystal structure and everybody looks at Will in hopes he has any idea what is happening now.

"...I think it's pretty clear that Ancy is breaking free here." Will deadpanned.

And as to confirm the crystal broke apart but… "Will…" began Kuran "I have a boy as a son. Not a grey dragon." and indeed out of the crystal has a grey dragon with blond hair broken free, roaring loudly and lashing out widely. 

"Congratulations you now had both a boy AND a dragon for a son," Will said before turning to the dragon 

"Hey Ancy can you hear me?"

The dragon roars once more and stared at will. Before trying to punch him hard only to miss

"Figures…"

"Any brilliant ideas?" asks Kuran with a death glare.

"The plan is that I try to tie him down while you and Faith try to talk him down."

The two parents nodded and they carefully proceed over to him "Ancelot my boy! It's me!" called Kuran. The dragon growled and turns his face towards his father as Will had his hand in his sword keeping a close eye on the boy.

Then he snaps back to Will, roaring and tried to punch him only to miss and tries even more

"Ancelot! Stop that right now!" shouts Faith to her son only for her to avoid a tail swipe as he was rushing after Will with no care about his surroundings. 

The dragon boy managed to hit Will sending him flying through a few pillars before crashing into a massive boulder. Not satisfied, Ancelot rushes after him, Kuran and Faith following, in adept to try and stop their son.

Will shook his head.

"Ugh...Didn't hurt." Before noticing the charging Ancelot.

"Ah, crap…" 

And his fist slams into Will, smashing him between a wall and said fist. "Ancelot! Stop that right now!" called Kuran while blocking that tail with his shield.

"Come on Ancy I know you're in there!" Will added as he blocked the assault

"Will! Did that happen to you as you turned dragon first time?" asks Faith while blocking another uncontrolled strike of the tail with her keyblade.

"It was more of an internal struggle type thing," Will said before blasting Ancelot with a fireball. 

The boy turned dragon roared in pain and tried to hit him but found himself chained with darkness chains, starting to pull hard on them. Kuran grunts at this, need to spend his concentration of keeping the chains strong Will soon cast his own magic chains management to Help Kuran restrain his son. 

"Any ideas how to end that rampage?" asks Faith while drawing the energy from the crystals the dragon body shows to weaken Ancelot "Or what caused it in the first place?"

"We'd have a better chance knowing if Any wasn't struggling," Will replied. 

As if on cue Tia finally appeared approaching the group.

"Alright, I'm here- Oh gods!" She said at the sight of the new Ancelot.

"You got those potions I asked?" Will asked.

"Yes, I do," Tia responded holding up said potion before throwing it at Ancelot's face causing a deep blue smoke to appear making the dragon boy appear dizzy before collapsing giving off a loud snoring 

"And I thought we have to make him drink it and still hold on for a few minutes." sweatdrops Kuran.

Faith was at Ancelots head and strokes his hair "Don't worry my boy… we will find out what happened to you." 

Turning to Will she asks "Any clue what happened or how we can learn the cause?"

"I'm not one hundred per cent sure myself I'm just throwing this possibility out there: It could be related to the fact That I was kicking his butt when we were rough-housing," Will said 

"I know Ancelot is competitive but that's a way to big for him" shouts Serena in confusion and falls on her knees "That still doesn't explain why he is a dragon now." 

After thinking for a while Will sighed. "We're probably going to have to Dive into his heart for this…"

"Will… if this is another case like back then I don't think I can pull that off again," said Kuran 

"I doubt I will be like that But we still need to try. This would be more of going in and waking up the part of Ancelot that's still him." 

"Then let's see how he looks in the inside." shakes Kuran his head and looks at his wife "You manage out hereß"

"I keep his strength down to prevent trouble" promised the woman.

Will soon summoned his Keyblade pointing it at the sleeping dragon boy as a spherical portal with small rectangular spikes around it appeared.

"Ready?"

"Ready" nods Kuran and holds his Keyblade at the portal resulting in the two to be enveloped into a bright light.

Then they were in a black void, falling towards a platform… or at least it should be but what they saw was that they were rather a full landscape that reminds them of Spyro's homeworld. 

"That's… odd." said Kuran as he scanned the view from so much high up "Ancelot wasn't there at any time." then scratches his chin "Unless… you count that short time where… Faith and I might have made him." 

"Well from the looks of it Ancy's heart does," Will added 

"That is still… not making up." countered Kuran and shakes his head.

"Who cares let's find him."

As they landed they noticed something else… it was completely silent. Too silent for even the standards of a dive into the heart. Especially if a Dragon should be in charge right now. 

"This is not what I was expecting…" Will confessed.

"We should search for ANY sign of living" thought Kuran aloud and began moving… until he heard a roar and a shadow have swooped over them. Turning to the direction it moved, he saw the dragon his son became but in black heading towards a very high mountain. In fact, Kuran couldn't remember that there should be even a mountain in that direction if the landscape is designed after Fugeo's world. 

"Well...Safe to assume that that's where we need to go."

"You know… it could really use a sign that tells "I am a prisoner here! Help me!" so large like that Hollywood thing on that one world but with Neon Lights and Alarm Sirens calling for attention." was the deadpan expression of the father. "That would make it very obvious."

Transforming into his own dragon form Will spread his wings.

"Let's get going."

Kuran jumps on his back and gets a good hold on his spikes before the two took off flying up the large mountain.

As they flew there, the mountain seems not to come closer for some reason.

"Oh god damn it please tell me we're not going to have to go on foot due to some magical crap or anything," Will said, his wings getting tired. 

"Well… if we go by the normal stories… when did the opponents of dragons ever come by flight?" asks Kuran "Don't forget that is still Ancelot's place. And how old he is."

Landing and transforming back, Will only sighed.

"Whelp let's go see what kind of ordeals we'll encounter this journey." 

"Depends… how many stories did you tell him when you babysit him?"

"Let's not forget all the bedtime stories YOU told him. With that in mind, this will probably be some kind of amalgamation of all of them...such is the wonders that are a child's imagination." 

"And that*'s why we are seeing a village now with generic people." sweat drops Kuran as they are literally standing in the middle of such village without real reason. As the people noticed them they rushed towards the due and bombard them with questions like if they are the heroes and if they are here to end the tyranny of the demon and such.

"Jeez, we might as well have a whole mini-series at this point," Will muttered. 

"Where is that Demon?" asks Kuran simply and all pointed to the mountain telling him he is guarded by four guardians on the way. Each weak to one of the four elements.

"And where can we find one of these guardians?" Will asked. 

And they point again towards the mountain "Four gates! Each of them leads to the guardians."

"Alright." Will nodded before turning to Kuran. "Shall we?"

"Let's go." With that, the two made their way to the mountain...on foot, much to both of their frustration.

As they reach the foot of the mountain they saw a gate that glowed blue. Kuran looks at it and turns to Will "I bet the Water Guardian is behind that." 

"Only one way to find out" Will responded before kicking the gate open.

And suddenly they were underwater… and perfectly able to breathe. Rubbing his neck in wonder, Kuran thought aloud "Now from which story could that come from?" 

"Good question...anyway let's get going and be glad we're not drowning."

And they notice a movement but as they looked they saw nothing.

"Why do I have the feeling I should have left out the horror stories in the Halloween night readings?" 

"Hope it doesn't melt into the water like that one Water temple boss from Ocarina of time…."

"That's what I fear… because I don't see any surface." 

Will only looked around trying to find...whatever is there. "Any luck?"

"Nope." and suddenly they were hit by a shockwave sending them into the… well, air is a bad word here for being underwater, but you, the reader might get what is meant. Perhaps I should have given our heroes swimmers? 

"Haha! Very funny!" called Kuran.

"Can we at least see what we're fighting?...I'm only asking for like a basic description of this thing if that's all right," Will asked 

A giant fish.

"Well alright then."

"Problem. We still cannot see it." deadpans Kuran. Before the two got hit by a thunderbolt and they saw a fish in rainbow colours at the size of Moby Dick… a Goldfish from the form. 

Will took the opportunity and blasted his own thunderbolt at the fish. 

Who shouts and split into two fishes. Kuran tilts his head "Ok… NOW that is something I have no freaking clue where that comes from." 

"Alright, I see how this is going...better get to it," Will added before blasting the two fish creatures again. 

And now they were four. "And how we are supposed to beat that thing? Even if each fish gets smaller by that splitting."

"Soon enough they will get TOO small."

"Aha…"

With that Will began covering the entire area in electrical magic with the results that the shift is in pieces… and Kuran howling in pain. 

Eventually, the two managed to split the giant fish down enough to easily take care of it. 

Once that is done, a chain appeared and it gets pulled, pulling a plug out of the ground… a giant plug. "Once we are out, I limit Ancelots access to comics…" 

"Well until we do, best to just...Go with the flow." Will snickered before the two of them began to get sucked up by the drain. And fall from the sky, straight into a lake that replaced the door from earlier. Kuran raises out of the water and sighs "If this is the first step and we follow the four element trend… I tremble by the thought of the other three."

"Don't forget we also have the main baddie after them."

"The main baddie isn't bringing an environmental advantage field like that fish. Think how the fire will be." countered Kuran "Or the way we might exit the other three fights." 

"Either way let's find our next target."

"Properly going up now." he shakes his head and moves towards the mountain with Will not far behind. And they reach the next one… and it seems the sky was behind that one. 

"Soooo...What are we fighting this time?"

And they saw… a giant bee.

"And I forgot my insect spray" sighs Kuran loudly "You have to fly for us."

"Kinda figured," Will said before transforming again before Kuran climbed on his back and took off after the insect 

The bee notices them, faces them and… shoots with its stinger energy bolts like a machine gun. "Is that serious?"

"Looks like it to me," Will said dodging the bolts 

Kurna had to hold tight on Will and grunts "I can understand a lot but a bee with a machine gun butt? NOt a freaking clue where that came from."

"You'd be surprised ."

"You got an idea?" the darkness user asks in uncertainty

"Here's an idea: Let's not worry about it right now and focus on the giant Bee?"

Kuran nods and draws a bow of darkness and took aim to shoot it as Will continued to dodge the assault. "Not good… I cannot line up a good shot."

"I'll try to get closer but forgive me for not staying still for five seconds."

He nods to him and keeps on to aiming and tries to get a good position to actually hit it as Will flew in. And he got his first arrow loose but missed by inches. "Dang!" and draws the next arrow to get to a lineup. 

"Just remembered I can do this." Will realized before casting Time Stop

And Kuran manages to shoot one arrow before time runs again but at least manages to hit a leg "That needs some thinking." 

"Safe to assume we got a plan. Think you could get a few more rounds in next time?"

"With some luck a second shot… but you saw how short your time stop worked." Kuran countered.

"Just gotta make them count."

"That's what I am planning" confirmed Kuran and holds the next shot ready.

With that Will flew in as close as he can get to the giant insect before freezing time again if only for a few more moments. And Kuran manages to shoot three arrows… while one hits the chest, the other only scratches the arm and the third missed completely.

"Damn it this thing is starting to piss me off...Ok, I got an idea...and before you ask: YES it's insane and reckless." 

"So a typical course of action for us" was the dry reply to this "WHo has the higher chance of dying in this one?"

"With what I have in mind…..Probably you."

"Of course…" sighs Kuran and shakes his head "Let's do it."

"Get ready to fly." Will said before freezing time again before grabbing Kuran and throwing him at the Bee's back"

Kuran shouts and keeps two spears ready to pin them on the back to get a hold on that beast before landing on it. "NOw time to get your head off," he grunts and starts using his spears to climb the beasts back up to the head and it was trying to shake him off.

He keeps holding on as Will blasted the distracted bee in the head with a mega flare. Then he got to the head and he pulled an axe out and slams it into the head, splitting it to half… and then suddenly they began to fall. Even Will who somehow couldn't get any drift with his wings.

Will managed to grab Kuran as they fell and opened is wings to try a slow down there fall.

"Why can't you fly?" asks Kuran in surprise.

"How the hell should I know? something other than gravity is forcing us down."

"I think I see the … mountain below us" states Kuran and sighs "Looks like Ancelots humour hit again" 

They soon noticed a red dot as they continued to fall it became clear that it was lava. 

"Oh ****"

"IF this is his way to drop us to the next fight I have some stern words with my son!" shouts Kuran while trying to figure out if he could make a parachute out of darkness to slow their fall. Then something jumped out of the lava as they got close and Kuran blinks "Moby Dick?" before they were swallowed by the giant being.

"Your boy definitely gets points for originality I'll give him that," Will said as they found themselves on an island which resides within the whale's stomach… 

"So… do we have now to find a way to its brain or heart to defeat it?" asks Kuran while scratching his head "And why are the stomach fluids… well… Lava?"

"Fire boss." Will simply said.

"Point." he gestured a pistol to him "Still. What are we supposed to do here?"

"Find his heart and squeeze it!" sang a skull that passed by on a burning boat. "And you will slay that evil beeeeeeaaaaaassst! And then I will return to the wooooorld! And beeee the terror once MOOORREEEE!" 

"Hey… I know that voice…. and skull…" exclaims Kuran and thought for a moment and then shouts "What the hell does Murry doing here in Ancelots place? I never told him about my misadventures with Guybrush Threepwood and normally that skull should insult us and threaten us."

After another pause, he mused "Would explain the whale though… helped that guy to defeat a whale version of the Pirate Le Chuck. Thought doesn't know why he tried animal again after trying Walrus somewhere before." 

"I have no idea who and what you're talking about…" Will simply said

"One of my more private adventures on the Dark Eagle," stated Kuran with a sight 

Then Wills phone rings and upon checking he saw an SMS from XSDStitch "Never played any of the Monkey Island games?"

"I've only really heard of the title don't really know much about the series as a whole," Will replied back, before speaking up. "Well, I think we should just leave it at that and try and find our way to this things heart." 

"You being immortal would be really helpful" shrugs Kuran "THen I could use you as a boat."

"I'd still catch on fire...which would result in YOU catching on fire also. but yeah, a part of me actually misses that."

"Especially that you have to learn NOT letting you getting hit by everything?" smirks Kuran and punches his friend a little on the shoulder.

"Heh yeah, that's the only downside I could think of." 

"But be honest… you grew way to reckless with your immortality." while sticking his dark blade into the lava to test out how much it could handle it.

"If you are immortal, why not get reckless?" Will countered. 

"You got cut in pieces more often than not" and pulled the sword out "WEll… a boat of Darkness would melt."

"Hmmm…..think we could use this platform was on as a raft or something?"

Raising an eyebrow, Kuran turned around "And how?"

"Well, the idea would be that you could use several exploding dark weapons to break this piece off and then creating some kind of sail that I can cast my wind magic on." 

"Per se a good idea. Problem is we don't know how it looks under the lava." countered Kuran. 

"If the insides of a creature are full of lava then don't you think the innards would be lava-proof." Will countered 

"That is true but can you set up bombs without seeing WHERE you need them to be?"

"I probably could."

"What?" was the flat reply, not expecting that reply and blinks a couple of time. 

"What? were already on a big enough platform that all we need to do is detach it"

"We don't know how this platform looks under the la-" Kuran stopped as a rubber duck stopped next to them and Tron as the rower greets them "Greeting User! May I be at your assistance?"

"Oooook? there's child imagination and then there are drug-induced fever dreams...I am now having a hard time telling the difference."

"I have huge doubts that are coming from drugs… I hope" stated Kuran while scratching his head a couple of times. 

Not knowing what else to do Will turned to the program.

"Um, yes is there a way we can safely reach the heart of this place?"

"Just get on and I will bring you there." replied Tron "It will be just a bumpy ride." With that, the two climbed aboard before the boat began to fly up towards a wall. 

At the wall, they passed through it and a bubble surrounds them, flying through the veins of the creature… while something white is coming at them.

"Do we need to guess what they are?" asks Kuran in a deadpan while drawing his bow. 

"I guess it makes sense considering were inside a living creature," Will added. And Kuran threw a dagger to the antibodies which are floating towards them, hitting one and make it boom while Will hits a few with a Blizzaga. As they threw their attacks, the speed of the travel became with the time stronger and stronger. 

"I have the feeling we're getting closer," stated Kuran as the two continued to fight off the antibodies. "So… once we're inside… what do you think we should do?" 

"Depends on how big the actual heart is," Will confessed. 

"Given the size of the veins?" he asks and gestures around themselves.

"Unless you can think of something better soon I was thinking on nuking it with Ultima," Will stated. 

"Won't it hurt us as well upon that blast?" he wondered.

"Well I have been giving it some practice but I think you should try and brace for it somewhere else just in case."

"Brace it… funny guy." 

"Alright let's hear YOUR idea." Will huffed

"Surround ourselves with a very thick ball of darkness and blow it up? I can at least redirect all the strength outward."

As they soon found themselves closing in on the heart, Will turned to Kuran.

"Assuming you can make enough darkness to take that thing out." "I doubt it is larger than your castle." "Still"

"Will. Remember that huge sword I somehow called to cut a castle in half?"

"Hey, maybe you can try that again?" 

"That's the plan."

Will soon spotted more anti-bides flying at them.

"I take it you would want me to keep them off you while you're doing that?" Will smirked 

"I gather the darkness" he nodded to his friend before Will blaster the Anti-bodies. And they keep on with that for a while until they start to reach the heart… that is as big as a tower.

"So how much time do you need?" Will asked

"A couple of Minutes by that size" gulped Kuran.

"On it."

And Will fought against the hordes of monsters that are trying to crush the two on their gummi duck.

Thought soon very large ones began to appear and WIll had trouble to keep those at bay. "Any time now!" told the keybearer and just as one of them was about to eat the duck, Kuran shouts and a very large sword cuts through the monster's head pierces the heart… and explode sending them flying.

Will transformed before grabbing Kuran and Tron

"Gotcha!"

"Let's get out of here!" shouts Kuran in a slight panic as the entire place began to collapse like a building… and he has no idea how that is possible in a biological being as Will flew as fast as he could dodging falling objects as he did.

"Any clue how that is possible?"

"Too focused trying to survive to care!" Will countered

And they got out… and found themselves in a tunnel made of magma, leading towards a real tunnel "Finally." Will said as he landed.

"I take we find the next boss here soon."

"That's what I'm betting," Will added before transforming back. 

"Come on let's see what kind of a pain in the ass our Earth boss is." 

"What do you think we find? A big worm?"

"I'm putting my muuny on a giant mutant mole."

"Why a mole?"

"Because of diggings kind of there thing." 

"And why not a worm?"

Will only thought for a while letting his imagination run

"...Mole-Worm"

"That would be something I can imagine of Ancelot." 

"Only one way to find out."

So the two began to head deep into the cave and search for the boss there… until the started feeling slight rumblings on the ground. "It's coming!" 

Soon enough something burst from under the ground showing what the two Keyblade wielders are fighting next.

"Wow...it really IS a Mole-Worm."

"I really need to check what kind of comics my boy is reading." deadpans Kuran "Or is it the cartoons he watches whenever he is permitted?"

The Mole-Worm suddenly began digging into the ground kicking up boulders a the two as it did. And they jumped aside to be not hit while Kuran threw a dagger at this creature.

But as it hits the hide… the hide suddenly shot out a daimond that shattered the dagger. "Is that serious?"

"Figures, Earth bosses are always hard to hurt…"

"In this case, it has an active defence system." he shakes his head "Really annoying." 

"Surely there has to be some spot we can strike though." 

"The head?"

"Only one way to find out," Will said before rushing in managing to strike the head of the Mole-Worm with his Keyblade resulting in the monster flailing around howling in pain. 

"Yup definitely the head."

"Only have to find a way to always get in position… and I bet he won't no longer just us hit it on the head," states Kuran while getting his old iron ball and chain weapon out. 

"We could try tying it down?"

"That should work." he nods in agreement and got some chains made of darkness ready. "Just the question… how to ensure it holds still for doing that?"

"Distraction?" 

"Will you do that?" he asks him.

"You got it."

"Make sure you don't get eaten" 

"No promises.!" Will responded as he flew at the creature. 

"Why do I have the feeling he will try to beat it from inside the stomach?" deadpans Kuran

Will soon blasted the Mole worm with a mega flare getting its attention. It roared and turns to will, diving for him to bite him down. 

Will simply jumped out of the way.

"Well, you definitely have the eyes of a mole that's for sure." And a daimon spike shot at his direction, showing it at hat least ears. 

"Your aim still sucks!"

"Do you have to taunt it like that?" muttered Kuran while shooting the occasional arrow to irritate it.

"Should you be worrying about tieing this thing down?" Will countered.

"I try but the position is not a good one. I strike once it is good" he countered and keeps aiming with both the bow and the chains. 

Noticing some stalactites on the ceiling Will blasted them down causing a lot of them to hit the mole-worms' head resulting in it getting dazed.

"Now or never"

And the dark chains shoot at the hybrid and wrapped around it, going as tight as possible while it's body tried to ti break those chains and Kuran was straining himself to prevent the very thing.

Will took the opportunity to dig both his blades in between the creature's eyes causing it to flail viciously before dying down both metaphorically and literally eventually dropping dead.

And soon it died… the entire cave began to rumble and a few stalagmites began to drop down. Kuran looks up and then at Will "WE should run."

"Indeed." Will add before the to started to run dodging falling rocks as they did. They keep running as-as they reached the exit and got out… they stood in front of the gates of a giant castle. 

Giant as in the two doesn't even reach up a quarter of the entry door. Kuran looked at the top of the door at states "I hope that doesn't indicate the size of the dragon we have to deal with…" 

"Honestly it's hard to tell considering Ancelot's imagination," Will added examining the door. 

"Any clue how to get in?"

Will thought for a moment "Am I the only one getting Disney Castle vibes from this?"

"You mean that there is a smaller door here?" and Kuran looks around "For sure I don't see a handle… or additional hinges." 

Knocking on various parts of the door Will found himself pushing open a small section revealing a smaller door just as the suspected. "Called it"

"I seriously wonder if I should turn down the awesome places a bit." deadpans Kuran and followed Will through the door… and they found themselves in a treasure hoard made of… everything his son loves. Toys, comics, training gear - wait, what? 

Kuran blinked "I don't recall that I gave him ANY professional training gear EVER! Only stuff Faith and I deemed safe."

"Power of imagination." Will simply responded.

"Point" he sweats drops and rubs his head "So… where is the dragon?" 

"Wherever the main chamber of this place is, I'd wager." 

So they began to move… and were on the search for the main chamber. Until they stepped on a carpet that lifts up like an elevator.

"And of course it's not that easy...Wonder what kind of obstacles are ahead?"

As they rose, small wyverns flew around them… and tried to fire at the carpet. "Do you had to ask?" deadpans Kuran while trying to block all fireballs. 

"You know damn well it wasn't going to be easy anyway so quit complaining." Will countered before blasting the creatures with thunder

And he threw daggers at others to keep them, followed by one shooting with an arrow. Eventually shooting down the all the Wyverns bothering them.

"Yeesh wonder how high we're going." Will wondered already not being able to see the floor.

"Properly higher than anything Xen Sid ever pulled out with his magic tricks," states Kuran as they passed a window… and were in space despite the castle doesn't show itself that big in the outside. 

"...Yikes."

"Do you think we end up on the moon? I was with Ancelot once in a town named Danville and two boys had made a building reaching up to the moon of their world."

"That or Final Destination. though thinking about it if the Mole worm was any indication it just might be some type of combination of the two. that WOULD be fitting for a final battle in my opinion."

"So you believe that carpet would drop us on a floating platform in space?"

"I'm not saying it will, I'm saying it could."

"Let's see what will come," he said and they start… leaving the tower on the topside and fly towards the sun as the carpet began to… change. To grow.

"Huh, reminds me of my last visit to Wonderland…..Still, hate that place…." 

"When do you NOT say you hate that place?"

"Only if it's brought up in conversation..."

"I see." and then the platform was at the size of a football field. And something was coming close.

"The hell is that?"

"It looks like…" and it came crashing down "The Dragon." 

"Figure it would look like what Ancy turned into" Will sighed.

"Is this his feral instinct?" asks Kuran in slight worry.

"I'd have to guess so…"

It roared at them and tried to smash them with the first but Kuran avoids from the side as Will flew away.

Thinking for a moment, Will suddenly spoke.

"Something about this thing just dawned on me."

"And what is it?" asks Kuran with an irritated voice.

"Well, it's just...If this thing really is the personification of Ancelot's dragon half that would make it apart of him. Do you really think we should be trying to even fight this thing? I mean think about it, there might be a chance we could risk harm Ancelot"

It tried to smash them again and this time Kuran blocks it with his shield "So we should just let it go rampage right now?" 

"I think we just need to see if we can't calm it down...somehow."

"And how?" asks Kuran while blocking a swipe with the tail "Giving him house arrest?"

"Seeing as how this thing is part of Ancelot, I wonder if it would be considered a whelp...Hmmmmm…" Will muttered to himself lost in thought.

"WIll!" shouts Kuran while dodging under a punch followed being kicked aside. "DOn't think too much!"

"Alright I think I have an idea, It's a crazy one but I really think it will work!"

"And what is your crazy idea?" he asks

Will only whistled loudly to get the dragon's attention, who turned it's attention to him with a loud groan.

Will and the dragon stared intently at each other for a minute before will slowly reach into his bag pulling out…..a giant chocolate bar 

Both Kuran and the dragon were staring this bar and wondered what the heck he is thinking at the moment. 

"Come on I know you want it. be a good boy and I'll let you have some." Will said gently waving the chocolate bar in front of the dragon. 

"Wil… do you really think this will wo-" the dragon took the chocolate while wagging the tail like a dog and began to munch on it. "It… really worked," he said in surprise 

Will reached for another bar. "Ok sit."

And the dragon did just like that while keeping on munching.

"Roll over." Will tossed another bar.

Caught and rolled over.

Kuran looks at Will "Are you trying to make him a pet?" 

"I'm keeping him under control." Will countered scratching the dragon behind the head. WHo growled in a nice way as he enjoyed it.

KUrna looks at the dragon and then back at Will "Somewhere I must have lost the lesson that dragons are just big puppies…"

"No..Just young whelps...well I'm mean in the sense that just like any animal the key is to discipline them at a young age. Poor little thing was people just scared and confused at its own sudden appearance." Will said before looking at the dragon.

"Now be a dear and apologize," Will said. 

The dragon then turned to Kuran giving him a big lick across his face. "Hey easy Ancelot," he said to him. 

"Well seeing as how his "feral side" is calmed down It's safe to assume Ancelot should be back to himself now...well personality wise anyway." 

"Then… why is this place still in one piece?" he asks "I thought it would… collapse or something like that."

"Hmm...I'm willing to bet it's because of the fact that Ancelot as a dragon part of him now. like his heart as made a place for this guy...Well, that's my guess anyway." 

"And the monsters we faced earlier?" he asks, his finger pointing… well behind him as he has no real clue which direction is true.

"Well...I think those were just regular dreamed up creatures."

"So we… only wasted our time fighting them?"

"No that's not it. it was clear that they wanted to stop us from getting here. I'm saying they were not as close to Ancelot's heart as this dragon right here meaning there were no real consequences to destroying them." 

"So do you think they were Nightmares in special forms?" wondered Kuran while crossing his arms.

"Huh...I never thought of it like that." Will admitted.

Kuran just looks at his friend and said nothing.

"Anyway, things should be fine now so let's get back to the real world." 

Kuran nods and holds his Keyblade up… before noticing it was… now made out of chocolate and the dragon bit the top off, munching it. "o… k…" 

"Alright then…" Will simply raised his own Keyblade opening a portal to the real world. And the Dragon was trying to stand in front of the portal, wanting more chocolate. 

"You got more of the chocolate?" asks Kuran. 

Will nodded before shaking his bg pouring out a mountain of all kinds of chocolate snacks and candies. "That should hold him for a while." 

To which the dragon dives in and starts munching on it, while the two left finding themselves back in the real world. Where the rest were already waiting… looking tired and the room was a mess as something had… rampaged… there…

Faith looks at the two "I have seen Ancelot doing sleepwalking only once… and he didn't fight as his life depended on it back then. What have you done in there?" 

"We've managed to calm down his dragon side, he should be back to his old self when he wakes up." 

"I hope so for you too. You had no idea what we had to do too keep him asleep but not getting wrecked by him." 

"Trust me it wasn't as easy for us either." 

"go tell!"

"Try having to fight a few giant monsters that tried to get in our way in dangerous environments ranging from deep underwater to continuous falling from the sky to inside a giant lava thing to deep space."

"I am restricting his contact to comics for a while," she replied stunned. 

"Also I would like to train Ancelot to better control his dragon abilities.

"Ehh… do we know what he can do outside transformations?" asks Kuran. 

"That's what we'd be finding out."

"HOw should this happen? We are literally living in different universes."

"How about I stay with you all for a bit while I'm training him? If there's enough room I'd also bring my kids with me to see if they can't help him out." Will suggested. 

"NOthing is really waiting at home, except the usual cleanup at the moment." agreed Faith.

"Let's talk about it more over dinner, and of course when Ancelot wakes up."

And they nodded to this. Thought Kuran yawns "I am going to take a shower and a nap first."

"Of course."

A couple of hours later after Ancelot woke up the two families were sitting at a large enough table with all kinds of food. 

"So Ancy how are you feeling?" Will asked

"Odd. Like something else is wanting to do dog tricks for chocolate." 

"What was the last thing you remember?"

"I wanted to fight somebody… then pain. Lots of pain."

"Are you feeling any pain right now?"

"Only that odd feeling."

"That's good…..Anyway, Ancy turns out you're a Dragon half-breed like me and my kids." Will simply said.

"Really? How?" asks Ancelot in excitement while jumping up from the table.

"That crystal on your chest is some kind of dragon stone, it turned you into a dragon." 

"But why is it in my chest?" he asks in confusion. 

"As far as everyone knows, that's just how you were born." Will shrugged

"And how did I get it before I was born?"

To which Kuran and Faith shrugged helplessly… they knew he had something from ultrasounds… but nothing else. 

"Point is you've seemed to develop the ability to turn into a dragon, and I'm going to help you control it."

He grins "I can punch dragons then!"

"Well…..You're not wrong."

And he grins brightly to that, while the rest of the Yumas got a sweatdrop.

"Ancelot listens, I know how exciting it sounds but I need you to take this training seriously. If anything goes wrong you risk turning into a brainless monster that will attack anything nearby that would include me and your family. understand?" 

"But you managed to calm that dragon down before, right?"

"There's no real way of telling just how many times I CAN be calmed plus I'm not going to be with you every single moment you know." Will countered.

"Oh… oh…" he sweatdrops.

"That's why we're going to be training."

"And where?"

"Well seeing as how-how long it will take and your folks aren't too comfortable with you staying here for who knows how long we've decided to take this to your place instead," Will said before turning to his kids. "In Fact, I was wondering if you two would like to come along and help him with that not only that but we'd all still spend some time together." 

"That sounds like fun."

"Yeah sure." The two said

"So it's gone from a sleepover from our place to a sleepover to there place." Christe mused.

"Well...More or less yeah. if you want to come along also." Will responded.

"Oh I don't know would there even be enough room for all of us?" Tia asked.

"Not really" admits Faith "WEre pretty much full. The kids we could get in. But your three? Sadly no."

"Well, there is a nearby hotel that we could always check into," Will said. 

"There is a Motel down the streets that opens soon." mused Kuran

"That's would be fine," Tia said. 

"I will make a reservation once we're back" he promised to them.

"Thanks." Will smiled.

"You're welcome" he smiles to him.

"Well now that we've planned that out, let's eat, shall we?"

"Bon appetit!" nods Faith and took a plate.


End file.
